


Thinking Of You

by Wow_Hot_Doggu



Series: The Adventures Of Angels and Their Parents [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anna is pining, Anna likes Harry Potter, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Charlie is an okay influence, Cute Castiel, Dean and Charlie are implied besties, Gen, Guardian Angels, Sleep, charlie made anna a geek, movie marathon, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Hot_Doggu/pseuds/Wow_Hot_Doggu
Summary: Castiel, Gabriel, and Anna the mini angels have a short chat and Anna thinks back. Also some movie marathoning and cute angels sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is mainly Anna centric because Anna is a cutie.

"ANNNAAAA!!!!!!"

Anna could only assume that the loud shrieking came from Gabriel. That dumb winged freak had been trying to get her out of bed all morning, and she really didn't want to. "What the Hell do you want Gabriel?"

"Cas and I want you to come sit with us!!!"

Ugh fine. She decided that if Castiel was there, it would not be nearly as much of a burden.

Anna hopped off of the makeshift bed and made her way towards her brothers. Could they even be called brothers? None of them actually had biological parents to speak of, but if anything they acted like siblings, so they had that going for them. Honestly Gabriel and Castiel were more sibling than they were with Anna, because their humans were brothers as well. Meanwhile, her human Charlie was just one of their friends. Oh well, at least they all were semi-respectable beings with a good family.

As she arrived in the kitchen after a long "hike" up the cabinets, she found Castiel and Gabriel wrestling. Seriously. Maybe get rid of the semi-respectable thought from earlier. "Boys!!!! What did I tell you about hurting each other?" Anna yelled, or rather squeaked as Charlie would've mocked. How'd they even get into a fight this quickly?

Castiel was the first to respond. "He started it!!!!!"

Gabriel just tackled him and screeched about how that was a lie.

Then Castiel snapped and a bee was attacking Gabriel.

Gabriel snapped and he had a lightsaber fit to his tiny size.

And so a bite sized war raged in front of Anna, and all she did was roll her eyes, sigh, and step forward.

 _"If that's how you wanna play,"_ Anna thought _,"we can play that way."_ She then snapped her fingers and both boys froze. "When I unfreeze you, we are going to sit, be civilized, and have a nice chat, OK?????!!!!!"

Castiel twitched. That must mean yes, knowing how Anna would react to a different answer. Anna was a scary sister.

She unfroze both of them and they dropped to the floor. "So where've all the humans been all day?" She started the conversation casually.

Gabriel plopped down next to her first.

"Well," Gabriel said, slightly out of breath,"I do believe they went to go eat and see a movie. They should be back in about an hour." He then snapped himself a lollipop and smiled, sucking it into his mouth with a pop that was kind of obscene for a teeny angel.

Castle's tiny body sat down next to them next.

Ignoring the previous statements, Castiel started complaining immediately. "Can you believe Gabriel doesn't like burgers Anna?! I mean, there is no better thing to eat than burgers. They are important. Also, Dean likes them which goes to show how important they actually are." He looked scandalized, as if this was a crime worthy of prison. A very tiny, angel prison.

That thought made her giggle inside. She did like burgers and it was a shame Gabriel did not. Then she had a thought. "Is this what you two were fighting about?" she asked skeptically.

The boys just turned their heads and blushed. Definitely fighting over burgers.

Anna just sighed and let them sit with her. After a beat of silence it had already gotten weird, so she asked,"Do you two have any opinion on Harry Potter?". If they were gonna talk might as well make it interesting right? 

Both boys just looked at her confused and went,"huh?"

"You're kidding right? We live in a house with Charlie and you guys can't associate the name with the books OR films? Charlie and I have had two marathons in the past week and a half!!!" Anna screeched.

The boys continued to stare blankly.

Anna thought for a second. All right this officially just became ridiculous. A marathon has been decided upon.

 

****

 

Since Anna was making the boys do the work of inserting the first Harry Potter DVD (which was very hard work considering they had grown only six inches since birth), she had time to think. Specifically about Harry Potter, and how it entered her life.

 

_Flashback...._

 

_"Anna?!" Charlie called,"where are you?"_

_A tiny Anna came scampering out from under a slipper Charlie had borrowed from Dean. "Yes Mom I'm here!"_

_"Oh Anna there's something marvelous I absolutely have to show you."_

_Anna stepped into Charlie's lowered palm, and found_ _herself being whisked away towards where Dean was sitting on Sam's couch. Sam's house was very nice indeed, and she was happy they all lived here. Dean was very insistent that they move into his "bunker", but Sam was even more insistent that it could wait._

_She loved her family, and they loved her. She was fine as long as she was with them. Especially Charlie._

_Charlie had a special influence on Anna that no one else did. When Anna first really came to her senses as Gabriel and Castiel bonded with her, all she could think about was "CHARLIECHARLIECHARLIE" for a long time. Charlie was truly Anna's everything._

_Before Anna knew it, she was being set down in Dean's hands._

_Then Charlie pulled out a thick slab. A slab that opened. It also had many more thin slabs inside._

_"Anna, as your mommy, I want to introduce you to something I like very much."_

_Anna looked between Dean and Charlie with wide eyes. Dean was grinning at Charlie._

_"Go ahead," he said,"you know I love listening when you talk nerdy to me."_

_So Charlie started reading to Anna,"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, Were proud to say that they were perfectly normal....."_

 

_End Flashback...._

 

That was a great memory. After Charlie had introduced her to being a nerd, Anna knew she'd never go back. Thinking about Charlie again, she pondered, if Anna were bigger would Charlie be more than a friend? Maybe if she were human she could have a normal relationship. Maybe Anna was in love with some one over ten times her size. So what? She'd get there eventually. Charlie Bradbury was not only her friend, but the one she wanted as a life partner as well. 

 _"Someday,"_ Anna thought. _"Someday I'll be normal sized and Charlie will love me."_

But then, Castiel and Gabriel sat down near her and her movie was playing and those thoughts of her future were lost.

 

****

 

It was around nine o'clock when Dean, Sam, and Charlie got home. Sam blocked the door and as soon as he opened it, he heard a familiar sound. It was the Harry Potter theme. After all, they were all three geeks. The nest thing he noticed was that the three angels weren't making any noise. He walked over to the T.V.

Sleeping on the couch were all three baby angels. He grinned and beckoned for Dean and Charlie to come over.

Many, many pictures were taken that night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I have been working for a long time to get this posted and I am so sorry I didn't get it out sooner. I have been having some hectic family time lately....  
> Anyways, this is mostly just filler fic, and Anna is correct. The angels will get bigger. Also relationships.
> 
> If you have any questions or recommendations for a new fanfic please post a comment and I will most likely oblige.  
> Thanks!


End file.
